KHG48 Story
by Mariko dayo-chan
Summary: Kisah tentang lahirnya idol grup baru KHG48! Perjuangan Sakura dkk untuk menjadi member dari KHG48! CHAP 2 UPDATE! Fic kedua Mariko dayo-chan...! Read & Review please...!
1. Chapter 1

**KHG48 Story**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan semua lagu AKB48 milik Yasushi Akimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Family & Friendship

Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,dll

Happy Reading ^^

Di suatu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Konoha,tepatnya di papan pengumuman tertulis bahwa akan diadakan pencarian member untuk idol group pertama di Konohagakure yang akan dilaksanakan pada minggu depan.

"Eh,tadi kamu lihat tidak pengumuman tentang pencarian member untuk idol group pertama di Konoha? Katanya audisi itu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan". Ucap perempuan berambut _blonde_ pada sahabatnya, "Masa,sih? Kamu dapat informasi itu darimana?". Jawab sahabatnya yang berambut pink ,"Iya... Aku tahu dari kakakku,katanya tadi dia lihat ada pengumuman itu di papan informasi di Konoha Super Mall.. Ini kesempatan bagus,Sakura.. Kita bisa menjadi seorang idol,lho...". Ujar perempuan itu pada sahabatnya yang ternyata bernama Sakura. "Hm... Iya juga,sih... Kita ikuti saja audisi itu... Tapi,bagaimana jika kita ajak yang lainnya juga? Siapa tahu saja keberuntungan berpihak pada kita dan teman teman kita juga lolos audisi itu... Bagaimana kau setuju,Ino". Ujar Sakura pada sahabatnya yang berambut _blonde _yang namanya adalah Ino,"Aku sangat setuju dengan pendapatmu.." Jawab Ino dengan nada senang. "Kalau begitu kita hubungin Hinata,Tenten,Matsuri,Temari,Shizune dan yang lainnya,suruh mereka berkumpul disini lalu kita diskusikan... Bagaimana?" Ujar Sakura "Baiklah...!". jawab Ino sambil mengambil ponselnya dari sak celana dan menyebarkan pesan pada teman temannya.

SKIP TIME

"Kami semua sudah ada di sini.. Memang ada perlu apa,sich?" Tanya perempuan bercepol dua alias TenTen heran "Kita ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua.. " Ucap Ino disertai anggukan Sakura "Memang ada apa,sich? Janga buat kami penasaran,donk..." Ucap Matsuri dengan penuh tanda tanya di pikirannya "Hm... Jadi,kita ingin mengajak kalian untuk mengikuti audisi pemilihan member untuk idol group pertama di Konoha.. Audisinya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan,jika kalian setuju kita akan berlatih bersama.. Walaupun waktunya sedikit tapi,kan kita dapat mengasah bakat dan siapa tahu saja kita lolos... Bagaimana kalian setuju apa tidak?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar "Ya kami semua setuju.." Jawab Hinata dan yang lain serempak "Ini kesempatan yang bagus... Jangan pernah di sia siakan...". Tutur Temari "Iya.. Temari benar... Jadi,kapan kita bisa mulai latihannya? Aku sudah tak sbar,nih.." Ujar Ino "Bagaimana jika besok saja? Kan waktunya sangat sempit... Bagaimana?"Jawab Shizune "Setuju!" Ujar mereka semua dengan penuh semangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita berkumpul disin pukul sepuluh pagi.. dan kita mulai latihan kita besok..". Ujar Ino di sambut dengan anggukan teman temannya,lalu acara diskusi itu dilanjutkan dengan acara mengobrol tentang kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Pukul 10:00 am waktu setempat.

Ino dkk sudah berkumpul dan sedang mendiskusikan lagu lagu yang akan di bawakan oleh mereka nanti saat latihan. Dan akhirnya mereka sudah memutuskan bahwa lagu yang akan mereka bawakan adalah...

**Kuroi Tenshi**

**Heavy Rotation**

**Choudai,Darling!**

**Viva! Hurricane **

**Chance no Junban**

**Manatsu no Sound Good**

**Sono Mama de**

Itulah beberapa lagu yang akan mereka bawakan saat latihan dan pada pembukaan mereka menyanyikan lagu Heavy Rotation.

_**1! 2! 3! 4!**_

_**I want you! (I want you!)**_

_**I need you! (I need you!)**_

_**I love you! (I love you!)**_

_**Atama no naka**_

_**GANGAN natteru MUSIC**_

_**HEAVY ROTATION**_

_**POPPUKOON ga**_

_**Hajikeru you ni**_

_**Suki to iu moji ga odoru**_

_**Kao ya koe wo**_

_**Omou dake de**_

_**Ite mo tatte mo irarenai**_

_**Konna kimochi ni naneru tte**_

_**Boku wa tsuite iru ne**_

_**I want you! (I want you!)**_

_**I need you! (I need you!)**_

_**I love you! (I love you!)**_

_**Kimi ni aete**_

_**DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni**_

_**MAX HAI TENSHON**_

_**I want you (I want you!)**_

_**I need you! (I need you!)**_

_**I love you! (I love you!)**_

_**HAATO no oku**_

_**JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa**_

_**HEAVY ROTATION**_

_**Hito wa dare mo**_

_**Isshou no uchi**_

_**Nankai aiseru no darou?**_

_**Tatta ichido**_

_**Wasurarenai**_

_**Koi ga dekitara manzoku sa**_

_**Sonna tokimeki wo kanjite**_

_**Hana wa hokorobu no ka na **_

_**I feel you! (I feel you!)**_

_**I touch you! (I touch you!)**_

_**I hold you! (I hold you!)**_

_**Yume no naka de**_

_**DANDAN ookiku natte yuku**_

_**Boku no IMAJINEESHON**_

_**I feel you! (I feel you!)**_

_**I touch you! (I touch you!)**_

_**I hold you! (I hold you!)**_

_**Kono omoi wo**_

_**BINBIN tsutaete hoshiikara**_

_**HEAVY ROTATION**_

_**Itsumo kiiteta**_

_**Favorite song**_

_**Ano kyoku no you ni**_

_**Zutto kurikaeshi ite**_

_**24 (nijuuyo) jikan**_

_**Kimi dake**_

_**RIKUESUTOchuu**_

_**I want you! (I want you!)**_

_**I need you! (I need you!)**_

_**I love you! (I love you!)**_

_**Kimi ni aete**_

_**DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni**_

_**MAX HAI TENSHON**_

_**I want you! (I want you!)**_

_**I need you! (I need you!)**_

_**I love you! (I love you!)**_

_**HAATO no oku**_

_**JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa**_

_**HEAVY ROTATION**_

_**HEAVY ROTATION**_

Setelah mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu **Heavy Rotation** sebagai pembukaan lalu mereka melanjutkan dengan menyanyikan lagu lagu berikutnya sesuai daftar lagu yang mereka susun sebelumnya.

SKIP TIME

Mereka telah mengakhiri latihan mereka,dan akhirnya mereka memustuskan untuk istirahat dan mengobrol tentang rencana selanjutnya.

**To Be Continued**

Hai,Mariko dayo-chan kembali lagi dengan fic baru... Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini dan semoga fic ini memuaskan... maaf,jika fic sebelumnya tidak memuaskan.

Read & Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Lahirnya sang idol baru

**KHG48 Story**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & semua lagu milik Yasushi Akimoto / 48 family

Rate : T

Pair : ?

Genre : Family & Friendship

Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,dll

Bagaimana,ya hasil usaha mereka selama 1 minggu?

Happy reading minna-san ^^

Hari demi hari sudah mereka lalu dengan latihan,dan sampailah di "H" dimana hasil dari latihan mereka seminggu ini akan di umumkan.

Saat audisi

"No 257,Haruno Sakura!" Suara dari dewan juri mengagetkan gadis berambut pink ini "Ah! Sekarang giliranku.. Doakan aku ya..." Ucap Sakura pada teman temannya yang dibalas oleh anggukan para temannya,lalu Sakura pun menuju ruang audisi.

"Haruno Sakura?".

"Iya.".

"Baiklah,akan menyanyikan lagu apa? Apa disertai tarian?".

"Hm... Lagu Higurashi no Koi... Tidak..".

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Silahkan...".

Lalu Sakura pun mulai bernyanyi

_**Higurashi ga naiteru basho**__**  
**__**Anata ni wa wakarimasuka?**__**  
**__**Kure nazumu kouen no**__**  
**__**Dokoka no kigi no eda de...**__**  
**__**Tomodachi to omowareteru**__**  
**__**Watashi dake naite ite mo**__**  
**__**Anata ni kitzukarenai**__**  
**__**Kanashii hitorigoto ne**_

_**Kisetsu owatte shimau mae ni  
**__**Doko ka e**__** (**__**doko ka e**__**) **__**tonde yuku wa**__**  
Soba ni iru dake de  
Tsuraku naru  
**__**Hakanai**__** (**__**hakanai**__**) **__**koigokoro**_

_**Watashi  
KANA KANA KANA  
**__**Mayoi konda**__**  
**__**Kokoro no mori**__**  
Watashi  
KANA KANA KANA  
**__**Semete kocchi**__**  
**__**Furimuite yo**__**  
Kotoba ni dekinakute  
Juuroku no natsu**_

_**Moshi watashi inaku nareba**__**  
**__**Kono atari shizuka ni naru**__**  
**__**Anna ni kikoeteita**__**  
**__**Higurashi tooi sora**_

_**Kyou to chigau ashita wa itsumo  
**__**Sabishiku**__** (**__**sabishiku**__**) **__**omou deshou**__**  
Anata ni mitsukete  
Hoshikatta  
**__**Chiisana**__** (**__**chiisana**__**) **__**kataomoi**_

_**Hitori  
KANA KANA KANA  
**__**Mijika sugiru**__**  
**__**Sono isshou**__**  
Hitori  
KANA KANA KANA  
**__**Omoidashite**__**  
**__**Itsu no hi ni ka**__**  
Anata ga suki deshita  
Juuroku no natsu**_

_**Watashi  
KANA KANA KANA  
**__**Mayoi konda**__**  
**__**Kokoro no mori**__**  
Watashi  
KANA KANA KANA  
**__**Semete kocchi**__**  
**__**Furimuite yo**__**  
Kotoba ni deki nakute  
Higurashi no koi**_

Setelah selesai

"Apa kau punya bakat menyanyi sejak kecil?".

"Tidak,Saya tidak punya basic menyanyi".

"Ohh.. Kalau begitu sejak kapan anda mulai tertarik ke dalam seni tarik suara?".

"Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu".

"Wahh... Anda hebat sekali dalam waktu singkat anda sudah bisa menyanyi seindah ini...".

"Terima kasih...".

Lalu setelah sesi wawancara Sakura pun keluar dari ruang audisi dan bergabung bersama teman temannya yang sudah ikut audisi lebih dulu (A/N : Ceritanya Sakura itu yang terakhir diantara teman temannya)

"Bagaimana Sakura?". Tanya Ino pada sahabatnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang audisi "Para juri memujiku kalau suaraku merdu..". "Waahh.. Semoga saja kita lolos,ya...". Ucap Ino yang langsung di balas oleh anggukan Sakura dan yang lain.

Saat pengumuman

Semua para calon member sudah berbaris di aula untuk menunggu hasil audisi mereka yang menentukan apa mereka akan lolos atau gagal,di sana juga sudah hadir beberapa kru dari stasiun televisi yang tak ingin melewatkan moment berharga ini. Tsunade sang dewan jura sudah hadir sambil membawa selembar kertas yang berisi nama nama calon member yang lolos, "Selamat siang semua,maaf telah menunggu cukup lama dan daripada saya basa basi lebih baik saya langsung memgumumkan siapa saja yang akan lolos ke dalam audisi tahap 1 dan yang lolos adalah... No 126 TenTen! No 134 Matsuri! No 189 Shizune! No 205 Sabaku no Temari! No 229 Hyuga Hinata! No 230 Hyuga Hanabi! No 245 Uzumaki Karin! No 257 Haruno Sakura! ...". Lalu dilanjutkan dengan nama nama calon member yang lolos, "Itulah ke 40 nama calon member yang akan mengikuti audisi tahap 2. Dan untuk yang belum lolos.. Semangat dan terus gapai cita cita kalian.. Sekian terima kasih..". Ucap Tsunade pada para calon member dan di lanjutkan oleh juri 2 yaitu Kurenai "Siang semua... Selamat pada kalian yang lolos pada audisi tahap pertama.. Tapi,kalian jangan dulu senang dan bangga dulu karena kalian akan mengikuti beberapa tahap lagi untuk benar benar menjadi idola... Baiklah,kalian akan menginap di asrama khusus dan kalian akan dilatih oleh pelatih profesional yaitu Uchiha Mikoto yang dengan senang hati menyempatkan waktu untuk melatih kalian.. Untuk denah dan peta akan kami berikan setelah ini... Sekian dari saya , dan terima kasih". Ujar Kurenai dg tenang yang lanjutkan oleh juri terakhir yaitu seorang artis berbakat yang sudah menggeluti dunia public figure sejak kecil yaitu Uchiha Sasuke "Selamat untuk kalian yang lolos dan tetap berlatih karena masih banyak halangan dan rintangan yang harus kalian hadapi.. Sekian". Itulah yang di ucapkan artis berbakat ini, singkat jelas dan padat. Setelah acara pengumuman lolosnya para calon member pada audisi tahap pertama para member pun langsung menuju ke asrama dan istirahatb untuk kegiatan selanjutnya di esok hari yang di katanya adalah perkenalan diri pada pelatih yang dilanjutkan latihan dance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Pukul 06:30 pagi di asrama.

"Nanti kita akan dilatih oleh miss Mikoto,ya... Dia cantik,ya... Dan beda jauh dengan anaknya Sasuke yang super dingin". Ujar Ino "Ah,iya... Jangan ngomongin orang.. Gitu gitu dia juga seorang artis berbakat dan berprestasi jangan remehkan dia karna sikapnya...". Ceramah Sakura "Iya,sih... Tapi kamu kok bela'in Sasuke sampai segitunya... Kamu suka,ya...". Goda Ino pada sahabatnya Sakura "Ngg-nggak,kk-kok...". Jawab Sakura gugup dengan semburat merah dipipinya "Ah,masa sich? Jangan bohong,lho... kelihatan,tuch...". Goda Ino sambil menyikut pinggang Sakura "Apa'an,sich? Masa ngga boleh,sich suka sama artis sebagai idola...". Jawab Sakura agak malu malu "Iya,sich boleh boleh aja... Tapi kalau nanti sukan bukan sebagai idola gimana hayooo?".Lagi dan lagi Ino menggoda Sakura "Kau ini,Ino... Ya nggak bakal lah... Nggak mungkin... Se-". Tiba tiba ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Temari yang tiba tiba saja datang ke kamar Ino dan Sakura "Cepat! Kita bakal terlambat latihan.. Sekarang sudah jam berapa?! Cepat persiapan sana! Dan kita berkumpul di tempat latihan.. Jangan terlambat! Oh,iya... Tentang tempat latihan.. Sudah ada di denah.. Ya sudah aku ke tempat latihan dulu...! Bye!". Ujar Temari,setelah mendengar itu Sakura dan Ino langsung bergegas bersiap siap agar tidak terlambat di hari pertama latihan.

SKIP TIME

Saat di tempat latihan.

"Pagi semuanya,saya Mikoto.. Yang akan melatih kalian pada latihan pertama ini kita akan latihan gerakan dasar agar tubuh kalian tidak kaku saat menari nanti.. Tapi,sebelum kita memulai latihan.. aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing masing agar saya dapat mengenal kalian satu per satu..". Ujar Mikot sambil mengelilingi 40 calon member KHG48. "Hm... Dimulai dari pojok sana..". Lanjut Mikoto.

SKIP TIME

Setelah selesai perkenalan diri para calon member KHG48 lalu dilanjutkan dengan latihan gerakan tubuh agar tubuh tidak kaku saat menari.

Bagaimana kelanjutan dari latihan mereka,ya?

TBC

Yeay! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga..

Terima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah mau membaca fic Mariko dayo-chan..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW,yaaaa..

Sekian dari Mariko dayo-chan...

Arigato Gozaimasu.

Ini untuk balasan review dari Hotaru Keiko :

Kayaknya masih dirahasiakan apakah akan ada pair atau tidak.. Mengingat peraturan 48 Family yg dilarang untuk pacaran.. Tapi,akan aku pertimbangkan dulu... Terima kasih atas reviewnya... ^^

Tak ada bosan bosannya Mariko dayo-chan mengingatkan :

READ & REVIEW please...!

NB : Jika review mencapai 10 cerita selanjutnya akan di update! ^^


End file.
